Patent Literature 1 discloses a vibratory barreling device which polishes a surface of a workpiece as a polishing target at a predetermined surface roughness or removes burr or oxide coating therefrom. The vibratory barreling device includes a barreling tank which has a U-shaped cross-section and a driving unit which drives the barreling tank so as to shake the barreling tank. In order to polish the workpiece by using the vibratory barreling device, the workpiece, polishing media, and a polishing solution are inserted into the barreling tank, and the barreling tank is shaken along a circular-arc path by the driving unit. Accordingly, the workpiece and the polishing media move relative to each other so that the workpiece is polished.